celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marine maiden
Welcome Hi, welcome to Celes Arca Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Classes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tama 92 (Talk) 03:53, 16 May 2012 Conversation Here's that conversation I was telling you about: link. Unfortunately I only did a screen cap of each section and missed some of the earlier stuff. It was quite funny. Eru Kami|talk 08:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) That's a private album, I need the password lol. You can send it to marine.maiden at yahoo dot com. Marine maiden 08:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Is this your rl friend? seems like he has deep resentment against you lol and dude, you keep pouring oil to fire ^^; Marine maiden 09:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Not a rl friend. She does kinda resent me since we are the same class and I deal a bit more damage than she does. She informed me that she was laughing the entire time, although I could already easily tell. Eru Kami|talk 09:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Alchemy items (iron disc/stone axis/...) Regarding your comment on the materials page (can't reply there, don't know why...) : we could add it, it's not the first time it's being asked, question is where ? because it is more a quest item ... in the "other" section ? or in a new section ? tama_92 | talk 17:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I just saw this. Let's make a new section since indeed we cannot put that into our storage anyway. How if we list it as 'Quest (Material) Item'? Okay, that sounds gay. Do you have a better category? Marine maiden 01:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Hm, we should really stop posting messages like this on users' page ... that's an ok name for a section, as I don't have a better name :/ tama_92 | talk 21:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Cores If I leave necessary items for you, will you make me some Acc cores? Eru Kami | talk 19:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course! I'll be online tonight (if I don't do overtime today ^^;) Marine maiden 01:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Lemme know when you get on (here or email) and I will try and get on (probably be asleep or at work or both). Eru Kami | talk 02:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Most likely is you are at work LOL Marine maiden 02:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Market Items Made Cores out of your items on the market and put them back up for you (same price I bought em for). They'll sell for 5k each in groups of 10 quite easily. Eru Kami | talk 18:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm? What material? Green Crystal? I thought you need it for yourself? LOL I'll check later during lunch time :) Thanks~! Marine maiden 01:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Uwaaah~! all of them changed to defense up! *Hugs Eru-kami* thankies!!! Marine maiden 11:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem, just an otaku helping out a fujoushi XD Eru Kami | talk 02:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Online Going to be on the next couple of hours if you want to go over whats needs to be done for the forum on the main page Eru Kami | talk 04:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Update ? Hey marine, just checked your twitter & latest modifications on the wiki. Did they update the level cap ? Or will they do it this week ? You seem to have informations on the 2nd class change test :D tama_92 | talk 10:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL Since you have twitter, next time just poke me there. I always check it if I'm not asleep. Far faster response rather than wiki since I'm lazy to edit if I see the mail on mobile. Can't wait for the level 70 cap opened today! But geez... I still need to farm effing bulk of conana seed and silver piece.... Marine maiden (talk) 02:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : Yup, that's true, but everybody can see it if I ask here ; I should do both :p : Why are you farming conana/silver piece ? tama_92 | talk 11:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : LOL Well, as usual. Equipment remaking need them >_>; Marine maiden (talk) 12:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC)